warframefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:ShadowSl48/Апдейт 15 здесь.. наконец то!
Итак, время 16:54 по Москве, апдейт уже ставится. Наконец то,наконец то... Ваши мнения об апдейте, а так же интересные скрины будут классно смотреться в комментариях. Ах да, чуть не забыл... https://warframe.com/ru/news/archwing https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/328757-обновление-15-арчвинг/ - еще одна вкусная ссыль Пушки, фрейм, КРЫЫЫЫЛЫШКИИИ, синдикаты, ПУШКИ. В общем, веселые будут выходные)) Многабукаф (текстовая часть форума) Как и обещал, красный текст из чата. "Incoming message from the Lotus... Tenno, the opportunity we've been awaiting past few months has finally arrived. The resources obtained through your hard work and sacrifice have provided us with the means to produce a prototype of once-lost orokin technology… The ARCHWING. Our task has just begin, however. The components for the ARCHWING must first be recovered, and the location and means to destroy Vay Hek’s Balor Fomorians must still be determined. More will be explained shortly; activate your CODEX to receive further instructions on our most important mission yet. Good luck, Tenno. Warframe: Archwing (UPDATE 15!!) inbound in 5 minutes. That’s right, the long-anticipated ARCHWING has finally arrived along with a new quest, solar missions, and all the flying space-ninja action you could want. Hope you ate light this morning, this thing doesn’t come with a barf bag. 3 minutes. Europa has frose over, that’s right Corpus ICE PLANET tileset is back! Also returning is OROKIN SABOTAGE, now in the Void. You’ll be spending some time here if you do the ARCHWING or LIMBO quests! 2 minutes. OPTICOR and HALIKAR. No, there aren’t Grineer safety words. They are new WEAPONS! Plus, over 70 new MODS (seventy, for real), and Warframe Abilities have been REMOVED from the prop tables. 1 minute. Are you ready to choose? SYNDICATES are here, and they want YOU! To whom will you pledge your allegiance. Ah, good answer. MASTER RED TEXT Syndicate is pleased. Wait, Red Veil are posers." {сами такие} Медиа (скрины, все дела) ARCHWING.jpg|Ну, это крылья в кодексе UPDATE 15main.jpg|Это видел любой, кто успел хоть чуть-чуть поиграть ODONATA.jpg|Гвоздь программы. Знакомьтесь, апчхи-винг Одоната (к счастью по квесту, а не за донат) ELYTRON.jpg|Еще 1 апчхи-винг (да, мое чувство юмора ужасно) Ордина... ой, Элитрон UNKNOWN WEAPON.jpg|Джокс... понятия не имею что это... (про название даже шутить не буду, ибо оно само по себе Jokes) WIIIIIINGS.jpg|Куски крыльев по квесту с ледяного тайлсета... Бить корпус, да еще и получать за это плюхи приятно вдвойне)) WIIIIIIIIINGS.jpg|БП крыльев и то, что на них требуется. Создатели страниц, дарю... Упряжь.jpg|Упряжь. К сожалению, заскринил только ее, потому что я склеротик и му...(ну вы понели) Lynx.jpg|Знакомьтесь, папка пака гиен - Рысь. Warframe0702.jpg|"Барон Мюнхгаузен" Скрин не мой, нагло взят из коментов. Но смотрится классно)) 2014-10-26_00003.jpg|Лимбо, его шлем, и то что требуется. Кстати, еще добавили оружия в магазин и лабу корпуса, возможно стойку, 6 фракций и куууууууууууучу всего для члено в фракций. Так что, как только, так сразу. И конечно же, в Лисете теперь можно поставить болванчиков с качающимися головами... ох, а ведь мы чуяли, что скоро лисет можно будет тюнить, а в додзе запилить тусу с блекджеком и Лотос. Новые моды(игрок помогает игроку, типа) 2014-10-26_00041.jpg|Новый мод 2014-10-26_00034.jpg|И еще мод 2014-10-26_00036.jpg|И еще один 2014-10-26_00038.jpg|И еще... 2014-10-26_00039.jpg|Ух ты-ж елки как вас много 2014-10-26_00040.jpg|Да когда-ж вы уже кончитесь 2014-10-26_00035.jpg|Ура, конец близок 2014-10-26_00037.jpg|И на этом все. ПС поврежденные моды падают в руинах (зранилища) Категория:Общение Категория:Записи в блоге